There are a wide variety of different types of farming techniques. One such technique is referred to as precision farming. Precision farming, or precision agriculture, is also referred to as site-specific crop management. The technique uses observation and measurement of variations of different criteria at specific sites, from field-to-field, and even within a single field. The observation and measurement of the variation in the different criteria can then be acted on in different ways.
The effectiveness of precision farming depends, at least in part, upon the timely gathering of information at a site-specific level, so that information can be used to make better decisions in treating and managing the crop. This type of information can include information that is indicative of plant emergence characteristics (such as maturity, emergence uniformity, etc.) pest presence, disease, water and nutrient levels, weed stresses, etc.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.